Arthur (Lost Season 1 Episodes)
The early version of season 1 episodes from Arthur were aired on PBS on their original airdate. A majority of episodes were released on VHS by Random House Home Video from 1997-1998, and in 2003-2004, a few of them released on DVD by that company as well. The early version of season 1 aired on PBS from October 7, 1996 to November 15, 1996, meaning that they aired on their original airdates. The later version of Season 1 is used on reruns on PBS. In the early version of season 1, the title cards were not narrated. However, in the later version of season 1, they were narrated by an Arthur character. The early version of episodes from that season were retained on international airings, and some Home Video releases. Eventually, all season 1 episodes were uploaded onto YouTube by many YouTube users. Most of them are later versions, but some of them are early versions. Because of this, the early version of most episodes are almost impossible to find. As of April 2018, 43 out of 60 openings have been uploaded; 24 of which by Joshua Jeleniewski. Unfortunately, his copies are a little bit glitchy and a little bit incomplete. Episodes #Arthur's Eyes (both versions found) #Francine's Bad Hair Day (both versions found) #Arthur and the Real Mr. Ratburn (both versions found) #Arthur's Spelling Trouble (both versions found) #D.W. All Wet (both versions found) #Buster's Dino Dilemma (both versions found) #D.W.'s Imaginary Friend (early version found) #Arthur's Lost Library Book (early version found) #Arthur's Pet Business (early version found) #D.W. the Copycat (early version found) #Locked in the Library (early version found) #Arthur Accused (early version found) #Arthur Goes to Camp (both versions found) #Buster Makes the Grade (both versions found) #Arthur's New Puppy (early version found) #Arthur Bounces Back (both versions found) #Arthur Babysits (both versions found) #Arthur's Cousin Catastrophe (both versions found) #Arthur's Birthday (both versions found) #Francine Frensky, Superstar (both versions found) #Arthur's Baby (early version found) #D.W.'s Baby (early version found) #Arthur Writes a Story (early version found) #Arthur's Lost Dog (both versions found) #So Long, Spanky (early version found) #Buster's New Friend (early version found) #Arthur the Wrecker (both versions found) #Arthur and the True Francine (both versions found) #Arthur's Family Vacation (both versions found) #Grandpa Dave's Old Country Farm (both versions found) #Arthur and the Crunch Cereal Contest (both versions found) #D.W. Flips (both versions found) #Meek for a Week (both versions found) #Arthur, World's Greatest Gleeper (both versions found) #Arthur's Chicken Pox (later version found) #Sick as a Dog (later version found) #D.W. Rides Again (later version found) #Arthur Makes the Team (later version found) #Arthur's Almost Boring Day (both versions found) #The Half-Baked Sale (both versions found) #Sue Ellen Moves In (later version found) #The Perfect Brother (later version found) #D.W.'s Snow Mystery (later version found) #Team Trouble (later version found) #Bully for Binky (later version found) #Misfortune Teller (later version found) #Arthur's Tooth (later version found) #D.W. Gets Lost (later version found) #D.W. Thinks Big (later version found) #Arthur Cleans Up (later version found) #My Dad, the Garbage Man (both versions found) #Poor Muffy! (both versions found) #D.W.'s Blankie (early version found) #Arthur's Substitute Teacher Trouble (early version found) #I'm a Poet (both versions found) #The Scare-Your-Pants-Off Club (both versions found) #My Club Rules (both versions found) #Stolen Bike (both versions found) #Arthur's First Sleepover (both versions found) #Arthur's New Years Eve (both versions found) Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Audio Category:Lost Arthur Category:Lost PBS Kids Category:Partially Found Media Category:Partially Found Audio